Julia's fear
by Dave321
Summary: A slight KingxJulia one-shot. After her debut in wrestling as Jaycee, Julia Chang happened to see the reception of her wrestling character...and somehow it traumatized her and made her feel guilty even though she knew that she did nothing wrong. All characters involved belong to Namco.


_**"I can't do that…"**_

 _ **"Julia please…do it for her. For her fans."**_

These voices echoed in Julia's head as she had, once more, memories of the very same day she had to take the Jaycee persona due to some car accident. Ever since she took this new identity, Julia was feeling anything but confident…especially since she always knew that wrestling was not her thing, let alone to fight in the middle of the ring with the entire crowd watching and cheering. Sure, she did experience something similar during the previous King of Iron Fist Tournaments…but never as a wrestler. Not to mention that it was only sometimes depending on which arena she was fighting during the competition. Another problem was also for the fact that she didn't even know how to behave as a wrestler like posing and please the audience. She lacked charisma. Plus she had no idea how the original Jaycee acted since the crowd would expect the luchadora to act like how they got to know her.

Due to this, when she first debuted, which was a tag match where she was somehow scheduled the team up with Armor King against the champions who were Craig Marduk and her good friend King, all that Julia could feel in that moment was pure anxiety. She didn't know what to do…she had someone that King said was trouble as her partner...and plus fighting against her friend. And not only this…King did not even know that this new luchadora was actually her. She would have told him sooner or later, but obviously she couldn't in the middle of this tag match. Therefore…all that she could do was hiding her real emotions and being only determined for the match.

For someone who was not a wrestler herself, Julia did put up a good fight during that tag match. She had to thank for those past events when Michelle Chang, her adoptive mother, taught her a few wrestling moves that she knew because of her time spent with the late King I, who was eventually murdered by Ogre during the 3rd tournament, as well as learning these athletic moves that symbolized a high-flyer type of wrestler.

The match ended with Craig Marduk and King winning. It was very intense and a very hard fought one. Obviously Julia didn't hold any grudge or anything since it never was like her. Armor King disappeared after this and never showed up again in that place. The American felt at ease since she never felt comfortable whenever she saw Amor King, especially for what kind of person he was. However, once Julia dared to look at the news on her computer…she found nothing but lewd stuff about her as Jaycee. She even read articles that were depicting her wrestling persona as one emotionless and arrogant woman who fought to get what she wanted and hated those who stood in her way. She saw images about her performing moves on either King and Marduk with sentences like "New Heel wrestler in town", "Newcomer doesn't like King one bit"…she read that last phrase when there was that pic which showed her attacking King during the beginning of the match…what seemed like a "low blow kick" even though it was only a low kick that was part of her combo.

Overall all of this was describing everything that Julia wasn't nor what she meant to demonstrate as Jaycee. She knew what "Heel" or "Babyface" meant in wrestling…and the internet actually believed her to be a Heel character due to her having Armor King as her partner during the tag match. She even had these imaginations through her head that if people even knew who she really was along with her bond with King…they would even believe that she made a "heel turn" because she "betrayed" her friend by siding with Armor King. Or maybe…people who would actually view her as the "heroine" while King as the "villain" all because he forgave Marduk who was viewed as the murderer. When in reality she was always on the same side as King as she was concerned when her friend was on a rampage against the Vale Tudo practitioner for disrespecting King's master, but when she heard from King that he forgave Marduk and that he even helped him reform because King could see that maybe the man was not as bad as everyone believed he was and that he still had a family...Julia could only feel proud of King. And this was also what his deceased master wished him to be…someone who can still give a chance of redemption to everyone despite the crime committed. King knew that Armor King I, his master, would smile right now from the sky. And sadly this was not from Armor King II's point of view as he believed that Marduk only deserved to die in order to avenge his fallen brother. And despite the fact that he acted bitterly towards King, the latter wanted to save him as well and try to make him understand everything.

Julia admired all the efforts that King was giving. But still... the fact that people did not understand how things really were and still had their own point of view that created nothing but more conflicts…and with the fact that she was now, somehow, involved in this even though she never had anything to do as she was only there to replace a good friend of hers who was victim of an accident…it traumatized her.

She was starting to have a vision…she was seeing herself as Jaycee fighting in an exhibition match against King. And it felt like she was dominating the match as if she was way stronger or "superior" to her friend even though he was way more experienced than her. Then…she heard the crowd… booing her. She was seeing the audience hating her.

 _"You're not anything special! You're just a hot female wrestler with moves that ANY athletic fighter could do in the ring!"_

 _"King is the one who should do this! Not you! Stick to what you do best! Like wandering in your precious forest!"_

 _"What's your problem with King!? Why do they keep showing to us, you beating him up when we all know that you would have no chance against him!? You won't take away anyone's spotlight, you masked treacherous harlot!"_

 _"You're not better than King! Wrestling is not for you! You are only good at entertaining virgin people! Not those who are here to see some action in the ring!"_

And at the same time, she heard other voices echoing.

 _"You're the center of attention now! Did it feel good when you screwed King over for your new lover that is Armor King?"_

 _"King deserved it, right? I mean he forgave a murderer, he got what he deserved."_

 _"I bet you and Armor King went crazy in bed even after a loss eh? I hope you are not done with King and you give him one more kick in the balls, haha!"_

 _"I'm wondering how the children from the orphanage will feel right now after King got owned by a girl in the ring who at the same time is even supposed to be his friend. I bet they cried for their hero's humiliation."_

This was just too much for Julia as she snapped out and gave a yell of agony. The vision, this dream-like sequence, was over and she found herself back in the room sitting in front of the computer again. All that the American could do was panting in desperation and putting her palm over her eyes. At the same time, the very same woman, who was begging her to replace the original Jaycee that day, showed up.

"Julia…? Are you ok?" She asked.

There was silence before she approached Julia and touched her shoulder with her hand.

"I knew it was a bad idea." Julia responded.

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't have done this. I should have never replaced her. It's true…I am not supposed to be a wrestler…I am not supposed to be Jaycee. Just look at this…everyone are having the wrong idea about me. I am nothing like what these people think of me. I'm supposed to be a nature-loving girl and not…"

She stopped after the woman shock her gently. "Julia, snap out of this. You shouldn't take these silly articles seriously. The internet is also full of lies, don't you forget that."

But that still didn't convince Julia as she looked melancholic. "Some of them believe I'm a sort of enemy to King and Marduk and an ally to Armor King when I have nothing to do with this feud that these three are having. I was only there for that tag match that was scheduled by the owner of the company…not like what these people think."

"But…why does this even bother you? Shouldn't you actually feel more focused on taking Jaycee's identity as long as the original one is out? Once she recovered you can finally be yourself again."

"I know but…I just don't like when people misinterpret something that they are seeing and believe something that is not true. If only…I mean if only there's a chance to prove the opposite of what they claim…"

Her friend was confused at first before trying to comfort her as if she was her sister.

"Are you planning on giving up immediately? You know that you can't do that…how would the fans of Jaycee feel knowing that she already left the building?"

"That was not my intention…I just…" Julia paused before sighing as she nodded. "…Look, have you seen King? I need to talk to him."

"Oh…well, yes I did see him. He was just heading in the changing room downstairs for an incoming tag match. And in fact I was about to tell you that-"

She was cut off after Julia stood up and immediately went downstairs to get in the door. It didn't take long for her arrive but noticed that the door was closed and so she waited for him to arrive. While doing so, she had memories of that day when she was in her own locker-room to take off her mask and he didn't notice that King was right there at the door to see her doing that…and upon taking it off, King let out a large growl of shock as it was then that he discovered that Jaycee was Julia Chang all along. And after that Julia turned around and felt utterly surprised upon noticing that King watched the whole thing…and soon she had to plead for him to accept her apology because when the two first fought in the ring, King was oblivious of who Jaycee was and went all out on her which now it made him feel guilty and upset since he could have seriously injure her knowing that Julia was still not experienced in wrestling, but the American begged forgiveness to him and told him that she would have told him eventually as well as the whole story of how she had to become Jaycee.

Back to the present, Julia let out a small grin upon remembering this…before her attention immediately turned to the door that was finally open. And there he was…The Mexican wrestler himself, King, fully geared in his wrestling attire. Julia always felt a little turned on upon seeing his bare toned upper body…but then she shocked that feeling away and turned her attention to King who was confused at first to see her.

"Julia?"

"Hey, King…I need to talk to you."

"But shouldn't you gear yourself up? There's a match scheduled for you."

"I know I know…but…" She sighed as she leaned her back against the wall. Now King was starting to feel concerned as he approached her and stroke her shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"King, I…I wanted to ask you something. How did the children react?" She said.

Confusion started to invade King's mind. "The children? You mean those from the orphanage? React to what?"

"To Jaycee. Do they hate her? Because she was fighting their hero? Were they starting to have a sort of ill will against me?"

King thought for a moment…but he couldn't remember the kids from his orphanage facing a similar issue before. Sure they were following his matches by watching the TV, but he couldn't remember them feeling angry or bitter towards his opponents whenever he won or lost his matches.

"Of course not, Julia. What made you even have these thoughts?" He questioned.

"These articles…these people who post their "reviews" or simply their point of view on Jaycee…I feel like…I did something bad…or that they see me as if I am trying to take your popularity away and thus viewing me like I'm the villain or something. But they don't understand how things really are…they don't understand that I didn't team up with Armor King by choice since it's not up to us to decide our matches…it's the owner who runs this place." She explained.

Once King finally acknowledged the problem that Julia was having, he did something that left her surprised. He slowly and comfortably hugged her.

"Julia…don't worry. I never thought ill of you. I know what you feel…this is the first time you enter in a situation when people are watching you constantly from home. Obviously you will get to see people interpreting what they see in their own way despite being nothing like what they state. But worry not, you will get used to it eventually. We all have some sort of lovers and haters…a matter of different opinion that is, who see everything in their point of view. You are feeling that you would like to show them what you really are…trust me I always felt the same when it came to my situation. I still have "haters" who see me as some sort of traitor because I teamed up with Marduk while, at the same time, I have others who still love me because they just can't turn their back on me. It's an endless war…and sadly when it comes to this, we can hardly do something. You must not let it get to you."

Julia listened to this and she had to find it ironic, since this time it was him who was trying to tell her to not let something fool her. She was already feeling better now…and so all that she could do was to close her eyes and slowly return the embrace.

"…Thank you, King." She muttered.

He then gently broke the hug and tapped her shoulder.

"Now then, get yourself ready as the tag team match is waiting for us." King said.

"Tag team match? You and I…?"

"That's what I was about to tell you before you ran away here." A female voice came. It was her friend.

Julia looked at her approaching the two before she glanced back at King in confusion.

"But what about Marduk? Wasn't he your…"

"Oh yes…he gave me a call today and told me that he was not feeling well. And so they chose you as my tag team partner for my match." King explained.

Upon hearing this…Julia's heart was racing in excitement. Finally she got to team up with someone that she knew and that she trusted a lot due to their close friendship.

"…I'll be right back." Julia said as she immediately ran towards her locker-room. Leaving her friend and King alone, chuckling.

"I suppose now she is feeling better." She said as she watched Julia entering her room and closing the door.

"I'm sure that if she doesn't give up as Jaycee, she will become a great wrestler. She has a big potential." King said.

"That will depend for how much more the original will stay out of the ring. What if she returns and is ready to get back in the ring, thus leaving Julia with no choice but to leave despite her enjoying herself as Jaycee? Or…what if she retires and Julia has to be Jaycee entirely?" Julia's friend wondered herself.

"If the original decides to retire…then I'll do my best to train Julia." King suggested.

Julia's friend could only smile and giggled a little. "When it comes to you…I know that you would be a great mentor. Have fun you two in the match." She said before leaving.

King was feeling honored upon receiving support from this woman. He rethought of her second theory…since he always admired Julia as well as her performance as a wrestler, he kinda hoped that Julia would really stay as Jaycee at full-time, so that he could really help her with his teachings as well as also spending more time with her. Now that the two are about to team up in a match, King wondered if this was the beginning of a brand new team that will go to win something like tag team belts after his previous accomplishments with Marduk as his partner. And for some reasons…he could feel that he was just predicting the future.


End file.
